


Need You

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: If you believed when I saidI'd be better off without youThen you never really knew me at all.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane
Kudos: 5





	Need You

The words felt like needles, leaving a sharp pain in his chest, and yet he couldn't wipe the smile from his face, as his mind yelled in the background, berating him once more for ever having hope. He stood there as Kurogane walked away, his sheath in hand as he made his way out to take advantage of the early morning.

His knees buckled and he braced a hand on the counter. Letting out a hollow laugh, he stared emptily at the space where Kurogane had been.

"Of course, Kuro-chan. There's no way you would ever need someone like me."


End file.
